


Dear Chetta

by favoritefightingfrenchman



Series: World War One [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anyways, F/M, Here u go, M/M, WE WRITE LETTERSS S, its a letter fic by the way, okay actually its les mis not great comet, this is a jbm fic, world war one au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoritefightingfrenchman/pseuds/favoritefightingfrenchman
Summary: Joly writes home to his beautiful fiancé, Musichetta, who struggles to bring herself to write him back. She loves him so very much that it pains her when she hears of his friends (and lover[s]) deaths.Bossuet is madly in love with Joly and Musichetta, but he knows the three of them can't all be married to each other. He writes his love to Musichetta, who breaks down every time she reads the letters because she knows just as well that she can't have both Joly and Bossuet.





	Dear Chetta

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this runs the same timeline as Dear Apollo but you don't have to read it first because its like happening at the same time
> 
> anyways if u want a good cry then go read dear Apollo
> 
> its in this series
> 
> ok so I just noticed in dear Apollo that Boss died pretty early on so were gonna ignore that part lmao

_Dear Chetta,_

 

_My beautiful Musichetta, how I miss you so very much. It pains me to think that I have left you so very alone after being drafted into the beginning of the end._

 

_The loud cracks of bullets haunts me every moment of every day._

 

_In the nights, the gunfire somewhat ceases, yet I am still awake in the trenches, ready to fight my way back home to you._

 

_My heart aches when I think of how very lonely you must be without me. That seems so selfish of me to assume you miss me everyday, but I miss you every hour, every minute, every second. I miss the sweet smell of your hair and the soft kiss of your lips on my own. How I miss everything about you._

 

_But now onto the men in my platoon,_

 

_Our dear friend Grantaire is here and the same Bossuet that we have both loved is at the other end of our trench._

 

_But for now my dear, I must go._

 

_Love from your dearest,_

 

_Joly._

 

 


End file.
